Underneath the Mistletoe
by EtherealMoonShine
Summary: At the office Christmas party, Ed wonders why Roy didn't get him a present. Christmas Fluff. RoyEd RED


This is just a short random fluffy Christmas thing that I wrote on pencil and paper. I was trying to go to sleep and this wouldn't leave me alone. I will be posting chapter 6 of my other story The Formula later this afternoon, now that its the Christmas holidays and I have more free time for writing. Happy Christmas!

Underneath the Mistletoe

By: Ethereal Moonshine

A Roy/Ed (Red) Christmas one-shot.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Edward had opened all of his presents from those who worked in the office, and the office party was now in full swing. Havoc and Breda were dancing drunkenly in the middle of the room, and even Falman looked tipsy. He looked as if he could start dancing any second. Hawkeye was talking to Al, and seemed to be trying to dissuade his little brother from drinking the punch. Edward knew that Alphonse was curious though. He had been curious about new tastes and smells ever since he was returned to his body. Fuery was looking after Black Hayate, who was wobbling around the room, quite drunk himself. Edward snickered at that. A drunken dog, who would have thought it?

Ed then scowled to himself as he realised that someone hadn't bothered to get him a present. He had gone to a lot of trouble to get him one too. Figures. The man was either not interested, or just an idiot. Ed stomped over to where Roy Mustang stood alone leaning against a table, only half paying attention to the party. He appeared deep in thought. Ed glared at the man and stomped his feet until he was finally noticed.

'Yes, Fullmetal?' Roy asked casually, wondering what the stubborn blonde wanted now.

'I see you didn't get me anything,' Ed groused, more out of habit than anything. Presents did not bother him really, but a chance to argue with his boss was always difficult for him to pass up. It was really one of the only times that they talked.

Roy looked thoughtful for a moment.

'I couldn't think of anything,' he admitted, sipping his drink. 'You already have everything you could ever want, now that your brother is back to normal.'

Roy observed the now silent and slightly embarrassed young man contemplatively.

'If, however, you think of anything I can give you, feel free to let me know,' Roy offered kindly, and Edward was thrown by that. He had prepared himself for verbal sparring.

'Thanks,' Ed muttered, wandering off to reflect, and to work out what had just happened. That was confusing.

It was how Al found his brother ten minutes later, standing by all appearances casually against the far wall. Al knew his brother well enough to know that he was actually deep in thought.

'What are you up to now?' Al mused, and watched as Edward cracked open a golden eye to observe him.

'I'm thinking,' Ed began carefully, 'of doing something that could be considered incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid.'

'Oh no,' Al groaned, placing a hand to his forehead in exasperation, wondering what his brother was up to now. Ed was often too reckless for his own good. 'What are you going to do?' he asked, resigned to trying to stop his brother from making an idiot of himself.

'I'm going to kiss the Colonel,' Ed whispered conspiratorially, revealing his plan.

'What?' Al yelled, and then lowered his voice when he realised that people were staring at them. 'Why would you do that? You hate him!'

'I think he's sexy, and he owes me a kiss,' Ed muttered, flushing red and looking over to where Roy was stood. His black hair was mussed, and his eyes were gleaming as he surveyed the party with a far off look in his eyes. Edward grabbed some mistletoe from a mercifully low shelf, and moved off determinedly in Roy's direction.

'Don't…' Al tried, convinced by now that his brother had been drinking the punch that Hawkeye had warned him about. However, Edward was already nearing Roy.

Roy looked up as Edward approached and wondered if he had thought of something that he wanted for Christmas. He would give whatever Edward asked gladly. The young man had a special place in his heart, despite being impossible to understand sometimes. Edwards present to him itself was strange, and Roy assumed it to be the blonde's idea of a joke. If it was, it was a rather cryptic joke. After all, who gave someone…?

'Hey listen,' Ed began, interrupting Roy's thoughts, 'I thought of something that you can give me.'

'You have?' Roy asked, curious, but also a little worried by the gleam in Edwards golden eyes.

'Yes,' Edward grinned, stepping closer to Roy, who subconsciously moved a step back until he was leaning on the table behind him. Ed had him cornered.

Leaning up, and mentally cursing his height, Edward whispered in Roy's ear, 'I want a Christmas kiss.' With that, the young man claimed Roy's lips with his own, not giving any time for questions or protest. Roy was momentarily stunned, but began to relax and kiss Edward back.

When Ed drew back, he looked into Roy's eyes.

'Merry Christmas,' Roy grinned in understanding, slipping an arm around Edward.

'Oh that's not all I want,' Ed growled suggestively, and Roy caught on, leading Edward towards the exit, to his car, and home.

It was only later, as they lay on the couch by the fire, tangled in each others arms that Roy noticed the mistletoe tangled in Edward's hair. Smiling, he reached to gently untangle it and place it on the table beside two empty glasses and a half full bottle of red wine, planning to hang it above the couch they lay on with the rest in the morning. Roy then pulled Edward close to his chest, kissing the top of his golden head as he carded his fingers through the sleeping blonde's loose locks in an attempt to untangle them. Giving Edward his love was the best Christmas present he could have hoped to give, and one that he could continue to give throughout the year ahead.

Roy snuggled down further, reluctant to move from the couch to his room. It was rather comfortable anyway, and the company was nice. He didn't want to chance waking Edward, who looked like a fallen angel when he slept. With a start, Roy realised that Edward must have planned this all along. Edward's gift to him was not a joke as he had first assumed. The mistletoe the blonde had given him was supposed to be a hint, and Roy had missed the point entirely because he had not dared to hope. It was no wonder Edward had appeared upset that Roy had not reciprocated. Roy reflected as he drifted off to sleep that perhaps Edward's stubborn streak was a good thing. If Edward wasn't so stubborn, they would not be here now. The blonde's persistence was admirable, and there was no one Roy would rather spend Christmas with, underneath the mistletoe.


End file.
